


Of Golden and Red

by lalois



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Banter, Boys In Love, Challenges, Hair Dyeing, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: Ryo is not sure he can cope with Ohkura's hairstyles. Or maybe he can?





	

**12th December 2014**

Spooning like crazy right after a live concert.  
Heated white skin clashing his tanned one, as clothes fell on the floor, beside the bed.  
Ryo liked its taste and sound.

The feeling of Ohkura's heavy body all over his own.  
The low moans coming straight from his throat.  
Ryo liked it even better.

There was only one tiny, flimsy detail ruining such a perfect moment.  
Strands of golden hair.

Every time he pulled back from kissing his lover roughly and glimpsed up, those ominous wet bangs were in the way.  
But the more the drummer distracted him by rocking his hips against him, the more Ryo's kisses became harsher, nibbling at Ohkura's swollen lips, allowing him to breathe regularly only every now and then.

Driving him mad was one of Ohkura's specialties and Ryo cursed under his breath and opened his lids and could not help but grab a fistful of those damned light hair.

 _“Back with this yellow thing again_ ,” Ryo muttered, pulling Ohkura by his blond, damp hair.  
“ _The yellow thing is not preventing you from kissing me hard back_ ,” Ohkura retorted.

“ _After all these years I still don't get you,_ ” Ryo said, ignoring him, _“what's the point in changing it on daily basis?”_  
“It's not on daily basis,” Ohkura snorted, pulling a bit away.  
_“Yeah it IS!_ ” Ryo snorted back, looking up at the guy topping him and grinning as evil as he could. _“I don't remember having a picture of you looking the same for twice a week.”_

 _“Uhm, that's right. That's on weekly basis, probably,_ ” Ohkura conceded him, his thumb tickling at Ryo's collarbone.  
_“And where is the damn point?!_ ” Ryo snarled. “ _You're fucking good-looking no matter what!_ ”  
Ohkura opened up in a proud smile, and Ryo blushed.

 _“Fuck.”  
“Yeah, I'd like to, but maybe in a few fifteen minutes' time,_ ” the drummer mischievously said, “I _'m not done with you yet.”_

He was about to lean down and kiss Ryo, when the latter pulled aside.

 _“You haven't answered yet_ ,” Ryo told him.  
_“And you're not allowed to refuse to kiss me.”_  
“I have self-control. I always have.”  
“Not when it's the two of us.”  
“You wish,” Ryo lied, his lopsided grin helping him this time.  
“ _Fuck.”_  
“I'd like to, but some unskilled drummer whines he needs to be done with me, before we can move on.”

Ohkura glared at him, but Ryo did not move and kept grinning, so the taller man's palms got hold of both Ryo's jaws and trapped him for a long and mutually satisfying make-out session.

They were both left panting hard afterwards; Ohkura's mouth moved to Ryo's jaw, his teeth nipped the guitarist's throat, his lips and tongue sucked at his thin skin until he was marked with several hickeys.

He shifted then, and his hands travelled on Ryo's bare torso and took charge of his lover's hardening skin, much to Ryo's delight.

He growled loudly when Ohkura's mouth also took care of his nipples, and he could hear the drummer's delicious low moan when his own fingers started ruffling up his hair.

Ryo stopped dead.  
The damn hair.  
He curled his fingers around some yellow yet undeniably soft hair.

_“Hey.”_

Ohkura did not stop with his ministrations, and it was getting harder for Ryo's mind to not go just blank and leave the question out of all that, leave it for a more appropriate moment.  
But he didn't want to.

_“Ohkura, if you don't provide me with some decent answer now, I swear I won't let you touch me further.  
I swear.”_

Ohkura looked up, raising his chin.  
_“I'd not be the only one left unsatisfied, though.”_

Ryo repressed a curse and raised both eyebrows, not willing to let go. Ohkura pouted and felt obliged to speak.

_“I like it, okay? And it does NOT change so often and most of the times people don't even notice. You and Shochan are the only ones who notice. And you're the only one complaining.”  
“You're nonsense. Why the need for all the effort, then?”_

_“I like it_ ,” Ohkura insisted.  
“ _Well, I'm not the only one noticing. Girls do not change hairstyle as often as you. People will keep saying you're just a whore.”_

 _“I don't care_ ,” Ohkura shrugged. _“I'll keep doing it, and besides, you're making all of this a bigger fuss than it actually is.”_  
“You're not a whore,” Ryo sternly said.  
_“Well, I know,_ ” Ohkura smiled, pecking him on the lips, “ _but it's nice hearing you say that.”_

 _“If praising me is just a move to shut me up, I'm warning you it won't do_ ,” Ryo said, arching an eyebrow.  
_“If defending my pride from being called a whore is a tacky attempt to make me playing bitchy with you only, well: this WILL do_ ,” Ohkura replied, leaning in to nibble gently at Ryo's earlobe.

Ryo chuckled, hands resting on Ohkura's lower back, his thumb brushing his skin.

 _“Show me then._ ” he murmured, into Ohkura's left earlobe.  
And they were soon left without words once again, groans and moans the only talk they shared, tangling arms the most effective-working dialogue among them.

**

One hour later, Ohkura had his cheek nestled on the crook of Ryo's shoulder, his favourite spot. The black-haired man kept caressing his wet nape, muttering abuses non-stop over some infamous blond hair.

 _“You're talkative today_ ,” Ohkura groaned, yawning, “I'm dead tired. The concert was terrific and the aftermath with Ryochan was as well. As always,” he purred, nuzzling his nose against his lover's flesh.  
“ _Your flashy hair won't let me fall asleep, so you'd better not sleep as well.”_

 _“You're evil, Ryochan_ ,” Ohkura whined. “Y _ou smell good and I wanna sleep... I wanna sleep...”_  
“I smell what?!” Ryo barked.  
“ _You wouldn't normally smell good. But whenever we have sex you do. I like it._ ” Ohkura said, placing a soft kiss onto Ryo's skin. “ _Maybe that's because you smell a bit like I do.”_

Ryo didn't say a word.  
He did think the same, yet he was far from confessing Ohkura such a girly thing. He rewarded the drummer with a tender stroke of his golden hair.

 _“I guess it's not your poor hair's fault after all. It's just your little brain's.”_  
“Mmh.”  
“Mmh what?”  
“Maybe one day I'd dye it of a sparkly colour for a few days only. Just like you suggested me before.”  
“You wouldn't.”  
“I would. I told you I don't care.” Ohkura said.  
_“You wouldn't_.”  
Ohkura grinned and looked up at Ryo.  
_“What would you grant me if I did?”_

**

**30th december 2014**

And he'd done it.  
Purple red dye, and during those few days public appearances and Kanjani8's regular filmings had been included.  
Ryo sat on the green room couch, flipping the pages of an idol magazine.

_“People IS going crazy. See?”  
“People means you are included?”_

Ryo turned, facing the drummer standing right behind him. His flashy red hair was nearly outrageous. The golden dye was the cutest ever, if compared.  
Yet Ohkura looked as hot as always. Especially when he beamed like he was doing right now.

 _“I don't care,_ ” he found himself growling to Ohkura, trying to hide his growing flush.  
“ _Too late. I'm here to claim the prize I fairly won.”_  
“Bastard.”  
“That was an easy win, besides,” Ohkura grinned, winking at him.  
Ryo blushed. He had been cornered. He had promised... loads of embarrassing things. Way too many.  
He frowned with despair.  
_Why the heck?_  
He didn't remember having the slightest hint of hangover, because if so, he would have remembered nothing at all.  
And why the heck did Ohkura also remember everything? Was he not supposed to be too groggy with sleep back then?  
Because THAT was the reason why he had promised, Ryo suddenly remembered. He had dared say dangerous things, for he had been pretty sure Ohkura would have never claimed them for real.  
He felt despair spreading throughout his veins.

 _“When are we going to start with?_ ” Ohkura happily chirped.  
_“Dunno._ ” Ryo turned and buried himself back into his magazine. “ _The "you topping me" part is not feasible right now.”_  
“But I wasn't thinking about that, actually.”  
“Then what? The "having me sing you a song" part?”  
“Uhm, not yet, no.”

Ryo huffed.  
_“Forcing me to sleep with you all night long?”_  
“Already checked and done, so that's out of the list.”  
Ryo scratched his head.  
“ _So what? The "feeding you" part?”_  
“I had not agreed on that on the first place! I'd be starving by now if I waited for you to feed me.”  
“Fuck.”  
“Not that either,” Ohkura grinned.

Ryo glared at him.  
“ _What if I choose not to agree on ANY of them anymore?”_  
Ohkura shook his head, still smiling.

 _“Hell, I cannot even manage to look at you like this_ ,” Ryo sighed, right before Ohkura would flung his arms around his neck and hug him tight from behind.  
_“Are you NUTS?! Let go, Ohkura! LET GO NOW!”_

 _“If you keep screaming like this Shibuyan and Yokoyama-kun will hurry here in no time_ ,” Ohkura whispered to his ear. “ _That's what you want, Ryochan?”_  
Ryo sighed again.  
_“Ohkura... please, let go_.”  
Ohkura kissed Ryo's temple, then opened his arms and let go.

 _“But give it another try, Ryochan. Pleeeeease,_ ” Ohkura pleaded him, in a creamy whiny voice.  
_“Do you want me to start with the "I'm treating you to lunch for 3 days_ "?”  
_“No. And besides, I still wonder why you did feel the need to add that to the other things of the list. That was unnecessary.”_

 _“So what's the fucking thing?!”_ Ryo snarled, turning to face him one more time.  
Ohkura smiled.

 _“You left out the most ridiculous one, to your eyes. Not to mine, though_.”  
Ryo was at a loss, and he blinked vaguely at Ohkura, furrowing.

What ELSE?  
Was there even something else?  
And WHAT was that?  
And then a very vague memory struck Ryo's mind.

“ _... Having a 24 hours date with me?,_ ” he hoarsely asked.

 _“Precisely._ ” Ohkura beamed, clapping once. “ _Maybe starting with late-night sex, going on with us hanging out together and having fun all day long, and finishing up one day later, totally worn out, in bed once again.”_

 _“Well, we can't,”_ Ryo said.  
_“What?! Why? You cannot go back on your word!”_

 _“You said you'd have kept the flaming hair for just a few days. Those days have passed and your fucking hair is still burning red_ ,” Ryo stated, trying his best to keep his voice steady.  
Maybe he was safe. Yeah. No dangerous promises to fulfill anymore.

 _“Tadayoshi does NOT cheat_ ,” Ohkura said, almost offended, pulling out his mobile and showing Ryo his agenda. “ _Look at here. Hair salon tomorrow morning.”_  
_“No guarantee you're changing your hair colour once again. And what's with that beautician appointment right after that?_ ” he pointed out at another mark on Ohkura's agenda, sneering wildly.  
_“Nothing for you to look at,_ ” Ohkura pushed Ryo's fingers away. “ _But I AM asking for dye. Sure I will.”  
“We'll see that.”_

Ohkura looked slightly abashed.  
_“But I wanna hang out with you, Ryochan. Just like when we had vacation in Okinawa, remember?”_

Ryo nodded, but cocked his head to one side, reflecting.  
_“Back then we were not... as we are now, Ohkura.”_

Ohkura was still standing behind him. He shifted a bit, resting his forearms on the cushion of the couch Ryo was sitting into, and he leaned forward to look at the older man's face.

 _“Do you mean we're closer? Because sometimes I just feel like we're.._.” He trailed off, unable to speak further.  
“ _That was the idea,_ ” Ryo completed for him. “ _Friends with benefits.”_

He looked up to his left side, meeting Ohkura's eyes until he could stand his gaze no more, and he averted them and focused on the hands resting in his lap. Saying nothing.  
_“I like spending time with you, Ryochan. I really do. You're a lot more than what you're supposed to show to other people. And I like it.”_  
Ryo's silence did not cease.

 _“Couldn't you grant me this wish at least for one day? Please?”_  
His finger reached out for Ryo's cheek, who didn't pull away. The drummer even poked at it, and Ryo did not protested.

 _“We can sum up all the promises you made into just one day, by doing each of them in 24 hours' time_ ,” Ohkura said. “ _This way you could stop looking down at yourself, because I know you're regretting every single word you promised me.”_  
Ryo burst out laughing, and shook his head.

“ _Ohkura, fuck.”  
“Yeah_ ,” the other replied. “ _I also like it a lot, whenever you are implied. Because there are even times when I really feel like I'm your guy. And inside of me, that rocks.”_

Ryo closed the magazine, and leaned over to leave it back on the table facing the couch.  
He cleared his throat before speaking up.

“ _Have you already decided which colour you'll have fun with this time?”_  
Ohkura suddenly brightened up in a breath-taking smile.  
“ _I was... thinking of going back to blond_ ,” he answered politely, his heart running fast. “ _Maruchan says I'm hot, and he's a reliable one_.”  
Ryo crossed his arms on his chest and pouted, pretending to be thinking thoroughly at the whole matter.  
_“Yeah, golden might do_.”


End file.
